


Bondage Mansion II ~ Bondage Master

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [46]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bondage, Confessions, F/M, First Meetings, Forced Separation, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Moving, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Secrets, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: So here he was now, getting out of a cop car, wrapped in only a blanket with his mother standing at the door, confused. The cops explained everything and Linda took it all in stride. She thanked the police officers and then her and Frank watched them leave. She then turned to her only son.”Well what do you have to say for yourself, Frank?””Do you think I will get my rope back?”





	1. The Place Where We End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/gifts), [GeesCLUELESSgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/gifts), [RedRomRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/gifts), [thePetetoherPatrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So one of the things that I have alWays been proud of was the first major fic, **[Bondage Mansion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/675207/chapters/1235868)**. It is truly a roller coaster of emotions where you hate characters in the beginning, then you learn to love them and before you know it your are yelling at me for their treatment and ultimate fate. Yeah and I still get yelled at to this day, even though I said in the first chapter that what happens in the hentai will be happening in the fic. Some people just don't get it.
> 
> My husband, who passed aWay on the 29th of Jan, we my sounding board for the original Bondage Mansion and he read the first chapter for the sequel. He was excited for this and it is becasue of his love and encouragement that I am continuing to write and putting this up on the anniversary of the original Bondage Mansion.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to several people. First _***MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance***_ for being my beat on old fics and new ones. I know with her help this fic is going to be amazing and grammatically correct. ^0^
> 
> Next my best friend from across the pond my Clueless!Gee. I have the most fics written with her for the last three years in March. I don't see us stopping either, but she has been very encouraging in everything I write.
> 
> My Fiesty Fluffy!Patrick, who is also my sunshine!Gee. We don't have many fics together, but what we have is full of emotions, drama , and humor. It is harder for us to write, but when we do it is magic.
> 
> Finally, someone that has been with me since the beginning. My lovely fic pet and daughter in law, since she is married to Bondage Mansion, has been one of my biggest supporters and continues to be. 
> 
> Okay, so just one last thing. This fic will connect with the first Bondage Mansion at some point so just bare with me. It will be a slow burn in some Ways, but others it will be a similar wild ride. I suggest you strap in and stay till the end to find out. ^-^
> 
> Title of the first chapter taken from Miss Me ~ Frank Iero and the Patience.

_”No, please no! Don’t send me away!”_

_”That’s enough, Jamia! Look what he’s done to you! He’s brainwashed you!”_

_”No, no, I love him! Master! Master! MASTER!”_

Frank woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around and realized he was on the train. He looked out the window of his car. It was sometime in the afternoon and the Autumn sun was high in the sky. He grabbed for the bottle of water he had near him. Taking a long swig, he then gasped and wiped his mouth.

”Fuck.”

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Jamia had been his first girlfriend. She was his best friend first. They were thick as thieves. Then came the romance. Then came the training. It wasn’t like Frank turned into a sadistic fuck overnight. Like any couple, they watched movies and experimented. They looked up ideas online and then tried them out. There was just one small problem. Neither of them were 18. That didn’t do well when her father caught them with her tied up and Frank’s cock in her ass and a vibrator at full speed in her pussy. She was at the point of delirium after having multiple orgasms and pissing herself. They remembered the special rubber sheets they bought online with her mother’s credit card but Frank didn’t think that her dad would be interested in them being responsible. He wasn’t even wearing a condom cause one: you can’t get pregnant through your ass and two, they were each other’s firsts and only. 

All this didn’t matter though as Frank was ripped out of his girlfriend and punched hard in the stomach. Jamia protested through the gag and wiggled around trying to free her bonds. Meanwhile, her father had beaten Frank up pretty good. There were phone calls made and the police arrived. By this time though Jamia was undone and yelling at her father calling him more prolific names then Frank had ever heard. The police, surprisingly, were willing to listen; especially since Jamia was six months older than Frank which made her one number higher in age. Jamia’s father screamed about statutory rape and wanting to incarcerate Frank, but the officers explained that while they were both under 18, it would be Jamia that would get in trouble if charges were pressed since she was the oldest and the responsible one. Also that he could be arrested for the black eye that Frank was sporting if Frank wanted to press charges. This infuriated her father and he threw the cops out along with Frank…wrapped in a blanket. The cops looked at the boy and offered him a lift home. He declined since he was only a few houses down but they insisted. So here he was now, getting out of a cop car, wrapped in only a blanket with his mother standing at the door, confused. The cops explained everything and Linda took it all in stride. She thanked the police officers and then her and Frank watched them leave. She then turned to her only son.

”Well what do you have to say for yourself, Frank?”

”Do you think I will get my rope back?”

A week later he did along with all his items from Jamia’s home. He was also informed that the Nestors were moving away and that Frank could never see or talk to Jamia again. Of course this happened while Jamia and him were saying goodbye and hugging. Her father was yelling to get off his daughter and Jamia flipped him the finger. She promised to write and he screamed ‘no she won’t’. He honked his horn and demanded she get back in the car. Jamia leaned over and kissed Frank and whispered in his ear that she loved him and that they would see each other again one day. Then she climbed into the car and as they were leaving she rolled out the window and yelled.

”Goodbye, Master.”

Frank smiled through his tears. He knew if he saw Jamia again it would be many years from now. He picked up his box of toys and carried them into the house.

**”Next stop Tarrytown . Tarrytown is the next stop, folks.”**

Frank stood up and grabbed his duffle. He made sure he had everything else from his seat and waited for the train to get to the station. When it pulled in, he stepped off and looked around. The country was very different from the city. He breathed in the fresh air and sighed. He needed to buy smokes.

”Hey, you Frank?”

Frank turned and saw a tall…well, everyone was tall to Frank, blonde with a light beard.

”Yeah, that’s me.”

”Hey, I’m Bob. I’ve come to bring you to the boarding house.”

”Oh thanks, man.”

Bob led him to the car in the parking lot.

”So your other stuff arrived last night. I put everything in your room.”

”That was cool of you, man. Can I, like, buy you pizza and beer as thanks?”

”Pizza and beer?”

”Sure, that’s how Italians thank people for doing shit for them.”

Bob laughed.

”Good to know and yeah, there is some decent pizza in town.”

”Great!”

The two men headed away from the train station and onto the main road to lunch.


	2. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”So where is your husband?”
> 
> Gerard dropped the glass he was cleaning into the sink and it shattered. He picked up a piece and cut his finger. Frank quickly put Gerard’s hand under the water to wash away the blood.
> 
> ”Are you alright?”
> 
> ”Yes, I should out a bandage on this. Please excuse me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> So i decided that every 8th of the month I will put up the new chapter of this. it gives me time to really focus on each chapter and make it the best possible. ^-^
> 
> So Frank meets the other residence of the Manor and of course Gerard. How will the first meeting be and who are the residence? Is there anything special about them? Read and find out! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”So how does it feel to live in Sleepy Hollow?”

Bob took a sip of his beer after swallowing his last bite of pizza.

”Not much different until Halloween. Then the place is filled with tourists and it gets pretty crazy.”

Sweet! So are you in school too?”

”Yeah, I’m getting ready to transfer though. Been at SUNY Westchester for two years.”

”Same, my grades were shit to get into the place I wanted to so I decided this was a good way to pad them.”

”What are you going for?”

Frank took a sip of his own beer and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

”Honestly…I’m not even sure. I mean I used to want to be a psychologist but…”

”Yeah, I get you. Shit changes and you suddenly realize maybe you want something more.”

”Exactly.”

Bob looked at the clock as he stretched.

”Well shall we get going?”

”Yeah, I’m excited to see this place.”

They headed out of the pizza joint and back to the car. It was not that far a drive and Frank questioned why they didn’t just walk.

”I was out doing errands for Gerard and said I would swing by the train station and grab you.”

”Ah, well I like that shit is close enough to walk.”

”Yeah so does Gerard.”

Frank was about to ask who Gerard was when they pulled up to what Frank could only describe as the cutest and spookiest looking house he had ever seen.

”Welcome to McCracken Manor.”

”Damn.”

”I know, right?”

Bob parked and got out. Frank got out of his side and looked at the place again. It could easily fit in any gothic story. There was a charm to it though that he could not put his finger on.

”Bobby, you’re back.”

”I told you not to call me that, Wentz.”

”Oh stop, you know you love it and who is this enchanting and handsome creature you brought with you?”

Frank looked up and saw a woman…no wait, he was a man…no wait…

”Hieeee! I’m Peter, but you can call me Pete or Panda.”

The indescribable creature came bounding out of the gate of the manor and up to Frank. He was wearing the tightest jeans Frank had ever seen and a crop top with little pink flowers on it. Pete had small barrettes in his hair shaped like birds that held most of it back but a swoop of bangs still fell forward giving him this look of…Frank couldn’t even describe it.

”Uh, hi, I’m Frank.”

”Frankie! Oh are you the new boarder? We have been talking about you for weeks now! Everyone is so excited to meet you!”

”Thanks, I think?”

Pete grabbed onto Frank pulled him to the sidewalk.

”Come on! Let me introduce you to everyone!”

Frank looked at Bob, pleading with him for help, but Bob just gave a small amused smile and Frank knew he was screwed. Pete dragged him into the large house and into a living area. There were three people sitting on the sofa watching TV.

”Hey everyone, look what I got!”

They all looked up and Frank just wanted to hide.

”This is Frankie, our newest tenant!”

”Uh…just Frank is fine.”

”Nonsense! So the cutie with the coiffed hair is Beebo.”

”Brendon.”

”Yeah and the sweetie with flowers on his vest is Ry Ry!”

”Ryan is good, thanks.”

”And finally the one with the awesome curly hair is Ray!”

”You don’t get a name?”

Ray looked at Frank and shrugged.

”Not much you can do with Ray I guess.”

Frank nodded sagely.

”Peter, what is with all the noise?”

Frank looked away from the sofa at the new person entering the room. He had to take a moment to remember to breathe. He was dressed in all black including his hair. His clothing was fitting, not too tight and just on the border of professional, but still comfortable.

”Ah, Frankie, this is Gee! Gee, this is Frankie our new boarder!”

”Gee.”

”Ah, sorry, Pete prefers lots of nicknames. I’m Gerard McCracken, owner of the manor. Welcome, Frank.”

Gerard held out his hand and Frank took it. It was soft and a little moist. Frank noticed when they connected both men shivered a bit.

”Ooooh, they had a moment!”

”Shut up, Pete, and go turn the heat up.”

Pete nodded at what Patrick said and bounded away. Frank realized that he was still holding Gerard’s hand.

”Sorry, that was an…interesting introduction.”

Gerard giggled a little and wiped his hand on his apron, which was also black.

”I was doing dishes when I heard the commotion.”

”Ah, no worries.”

”So would you like to see your room?”

”Yes please.”

Gerard motioned for him to follow and Frank did toward a set of stairs.

”All the rooms are upstairs except for myself and my brother. We have a bathroom on the first floor and three upstairs.”

”So how many people live here?”

”Well not including myself and Mikey, there are six, seven of you now.”

”Wow, that is a lot?”

”Not really, it used to be ten, but…”

Gerard stopped talking and moving. Frank went to say something, but whatever Gerard was thinking was gone now.

”Anyway, I placed you at the end of the hall. Your room is next to Matt’s but he is rarely here. “

Gerard pulled a set of keys out and, finding the correct one, opened the door. He stood aside so Frank could walk in. All his stuff was set neatly in the center of the room. There was a bare twin bed, a desk and chair, a night stand, and an empty standing shelf and closet.

”I hope this will be alright for you.”

Frank looked away from the room and at Gerard smiling.

”It’s perfect.”

”Well then I will leave you to unpack. I serve breakfast and dinner. Usually no one is here for lunch.”

”Sounds good. When is dinner?”

”Six and again at eight for the ones in evening classes.”

”Great, well then I will see you at six.”

”Wonderful and once again welcome, Frank.”

Gerard gave him a small smile and then left, closing the door. Frank watched the closed door for a few more minutes and then turned to his task of unpacking.

*

*

*

”I am so full.”

”Yeah, Gee, that was amazing.”

”Thanks, guys.”

Gerard stood up and started to clear the table. Frank grabbed his dish, rising too.

”Here let me help.”

”Oh no, that is not necessary, Frank.”

”Please, I insist.”

Gerard relented and let Frank collect the dishes as he brought the leftovers into the kitchen to wrap up.

”Where did you learn to cook like that?”

”My grandmother taught me.”

”Well I must thank her.”

”She passed years ago, but thank you just the same.”

”Oh, I’m sorry that was careless of me to assume…”

”No, really it’s alright. It was a mess for a while, but I am better now.”

”Yeah, I was pretty bad when my grandfather died too.”

Gerard gave Frank that small smile again and It made Frank feel better. He stood next to Gerard as he turned the water on and checked the temperature. They ended up doing the dishes side by side quietly. At one point Frank noticed a ring that was hidden under soapy fingers.

”So where is your husband?”

Gerard dropped the glass he was cleaning into the sink and it shattered. He picked up a piece and cut his finger. Frank quickly put Gerard’s hand under the water to wash away the blood.

”Are you alright?”

”Yes, I should out a bandage on this. Please excuse me.”

Gerard quickly left the kitchen. Frank watched him go, wondering what that was all about. He carefully cleaned the glass up with a paper towel and threw it out. He made sure the sink was cleaned and finished the dishes. He was drying his hands when someone entered the kitchen.

”He died.”

Frank turned and saw Bob. He had his bag from school and placed it on the kitchen table.

”Who died?”

”Gerard’s husband. He died almost three years ago.”

”Oh man, I didn’t know. I hope I didn’t upset him.”

”It’s cool, he will be alright. He’ll probably go talk to his brother.”

”So wait…the black isn’t a fashion statement?”

Bob grabbed the wrapped leftovers out of the fridge and plated them up. He put the dish in the microwave and started it.

”No, he’s in mourning still.”

”Wow, that is a long time.”

”I was told that Bert was something special and when he died it crushed Gerard.”

”How terrible. What happened, do you know?”

”Heart attack.”

”Damn…wait, heart attack? Gerard doesn’t look that old, how old was his husband?”

Bob gave a small laugh as the microwave dinged. He carefully pulled the plate out and placed it on the table.

”Dude, Gerard is gonna be 30 this year.”

”No fucking way!”

”Yup, I mean Bert was not much older than Gerard so it was a surprise that he passed and Gerard took it hard. Mikey said he was a mess for the first year, going back to how he was when their grandmother died. He got better though and here he is almost two years later.”

”Wow.”

”Yeah.”

Frank kind of understood why there was no drinking in the house rule now. He sat down across from Bob.

”He looks so young.”

”I know, when I met him I thought he was one of the boarders. He looks like he could be one of us for sure.”

Frank sat and talked with Bob a few more minutes and then headed toward the stairs and started up. He stopped a few up and looked down the hall that held Gerard and his brother’s rooms. He wondered which one was which. There were no lights on under any doors and he was concerned about how the…older man was doing. Frank figured he would ask Bob tomorrow and continued up the stairs. He got to the top and headed down to his room. He went in and grabbed the stuff he needed to take a quick shower. Exiting after undressing and putting on a bathrobe, he headed to the bathroom. He grabbed the door and tried to open it but it wouldn’t budge. Frank put his bathing stuff down and tried again. This time he pulled hard enough that the door handle slipped out of his hand and he went back crashing against the door across from it.

”Son of a bitch!”

Frank lost his balance further as the door opened and he slipped down onto his back. He looked up and saw Ray staring down at him.

”Can I help you?”

”Yeah, you can tell me why the bathroom door is stuck.”

Ray looked up from Frank at the door he pointed to and then back down.

”Easy, that is not the bathroom.”

Frank looked at the door and then back up at Ray.

”Oh, my bad.”

Ray helped Frank up.

”That’s a storage room, but it is always locked.”

”Oh.”

Ray showed Frank where the bathroom was and then went back into his room. Frank felt kind of stupid now as he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.


	3. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Robert Edward McCracken, affectionately known as Bert to his friends and family, succumbed to a heart attack on the morning of June 30th. He was 28.**  
>  ”Fuck, that is young!”  
> ”Shhhhh!”  
> Frank ducked as he was admonished by an older woman who glared at him when he cursed. He cleared his throat and went back to the article.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This chapter is going to bring back a few old friends and give you and Frank more insight into Gerard's life. Also for you Millenials and Gen Z's the machine that Frank is using is called a microfilm viewer. It was how we crazy Gen Xer'x used to look up articles in the library. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

Frank was mostly settled in and had started his classes. It was weird not to have to go to nine am classes but still go to school most of the day. He had been wise to not pick any morning classes but it meant that he didn’t get home till after six and some days almost eight. Still as promised there was always dinner for him. Sometimes Gerard would sit with him and eat or he would putter around doing other things while he kept Frank company. Frank found out that Gerard was an artist. There was an emphasis on was since apparently he had not created anything in a while. Frank had guessed that it was since his husband died. After seeing how upset Gerard got last time, he didn’t bring up the subject again but he did look up the information in the library.

It seemed that Robert McCracken was the only son of a wealthy entrepreneur, but he was shunned when he came out. Robert wanted to prove to his father that being gay would not stop him so he left to make his own fortune. It was not as vast as his father’s, especially the short time he had in this life, but he did manage to fairly well for himself. Bert, as Bob called him, met Gerard when he was just finishing college. Frank could only imagine that meeting. As he scrolled down he found the wedding announcement for the couple. He was surprised to see that Gerard came from a wealthy background as well. The grandmother that both Gerard and Bob mentioned left everything to both brothers. There were a few splash articles stating Gerard’s spiral downward. It stated that the younger brother had taken over while Gerard was in rehab. After, the articles praised a comeback but noted that Gerard never took control back of the Rush/Way empire.

”Rush?”Frank questioned the air and then did side research on the name.

Elena Rush and her daughter Donna seemed to also be a force to be reckoned with. Donna was still alive, but nothing else was noted about her. Frank made the connection as to why Elena left everything to her grandsons. Frank left his side page and got back to Bert. There was more information about the business he ran and what he did. The usual business talk that bored Frank to death. He glossed over that and moved to the obituary.

**Robert Edward McCracken, affectionately known as Bert to his friends and family, succumbed to a heart attack on the morning of June 30th. He was 28.**

**  
**

”Fuck, that is young!”

”Shhhhh!”

Frank ducked as he was admonished by an older woman who glared at him when he cursed. He cleared his throat and went back to the article.

”He was survived by his husband of two years, Gerard Way of the Rush/Way Empire.”

”Wow, only married for two years?”

”Young man, if you could please stop these little outbursts of yours.”

”Sorry.”

Frank decided he read enough. He closed the site and grabbed his books. He looked at his watch and realized he had time to grab some coffee before his next class. He really needed to think about what he had learned.

*

*

*

”How come I never see Gerard’s brother?”

Frank was in the kitchen with Bob as he grabbed his plate. It was Bob’s late night and he didn’t get back till almost ten. Frank told Bob he would keep him company.

”Is this why you said you wanted to hang out tonight?”

”No no no…yeah, sorry, man, ever since you told me about Gerard’s husband I’ve been curious. I looked up shit in the library and it said that Gerard’s brother took over the company when Gerard was in rehab.”

”Yeah, that’s right.”

Bob popped his container in the microwave and went to grab a fork.

”So how old was he back then?”

”Mikey? I think he was like 19?”

”19? Holy shit!”

”Well yeah, the brothers are three years apart.”

”Damn, but that is so fucking young!”

”Mikey was a little different than most teenagers.”

”I’ll bet!”

The microwave beeped and Bob grabbed his food. He sat at the table across from Frank.

”So Gerard was in college then, right?”

”Yeah.”

Bob cut into the steak and smiled how soft it was. It was as if it was just cooked.

”It was two years before he met Bert.”

Bob took a bite and let out a little groan.

”It’s good, huh?”

”Yeah, I just wish I could have it hot and fresh more often.”

”Yeah, it sucks you have such late classes.”

”It’s almost over. After May I will be out of here.”

They sat in silence for a bit, Frank letting Bob enjoy his meal. He grabbed can of soda for both of them.

”I am guessing that is the reason there is no beer in the fridge like there would be in a normal college age house?”

”Yeah, Gerard doesn’t drink anyway, but everyone does their drinking outside the place. Ray bartends on a Friday and Saturday and we usually go there. They have some decent live bands too.”

”Sweet! I’ll have to check that out once I get through this monster fucking assignment.”

”Cool. Well I need to get started on my assignment before I pass out. Nice chat, Iero.”

”Same here, Bryar.”

Both boys laughed and then Bob left the kitchen after putting his container in the sink. Frank watched him go and then left the room himself. He headed up the stairs to his room. As he made his way down the hall he looked at the door that he had mistaken for the bathroom the first day in the house. It was open.

”What the fuck?”

Frank walked over to it and touched the wood. It creaked with age, but yielded to him as he pushed it open more. He looked inside the dark room and saw that it was a storage room. He walked in and looked around. It was sheets, blankets, pillows and other domestic items for the house.

”Huh, guess Ray was wrong.”

Frank was about to walk out when he saw a light turn on in the floor. Curious, Frank moved forward and found a small crawl space. He debated what to do when he heard a noise.

”Fuck it.”

Frank got on his knees and crawled into the space. He didn’t have to stay on his knees for long because it opened up to another storage space.

”Fucking weird.”

It was almost set up like a panic room. Frank moved from his knees to stand. He looked around and saw many items covered in sheets. He moved one and saw a mirror. The initials ELR were carved into the ornate wood. Frank wondered if it stood for Elena Rush, but he didn’t know what her middle name was. The light was still beckoning him. He followed it and stopped when he saw it was coming from below him. He got back on his knees and peered through the spaces the wood planks provided in the floor. He saw a bedroom below him. There was a simple twin bed as well as other simple bedroom furniture. It was a very Spartan decorating style.

Frank was about to get up when a door opened and a young man walked in. He was fairly tall for the room and had a head of dirty blonde hair. Frank saw that he wore glasses and realized this was Mikey, the unseen younger brother. Frank only recognized him from the picture of Gerard and him in the living area; they were standing with their grandmother in a park. It was a much younger version of them, but Frank could see that Mikey hadn’t changed much. Mikey took his coat off and hung it up. He then moved to the desk against the wall and fired up the laptop. Frank felt bad for continuing to watch so he stood up and walked away. If he had stayed a moment longer he would have seen Mikey look up at the ceiling.

Frank moved forward to another light. He repeated the same motion as he got back to his knees and looked into the floor. He briefly wondered why the floor revealed the room and that it was not blocked by tile or another styling of closed ceiling when his thoughts were choked back hard at the sight that greeted him. Frank was looking into Gerard’s room and saw that Gerard was naked on his knees. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back as he fisted his cock and moaned. Frank was so taken by the scene that he almost missed what Gerard was in front of. He averted his eyes from the older man and saw that he was in front of an old fashioned cabinet that the Japanese used to hold shrines to dead ancestors. In the intricately designed cabinet was a single framed picture. It was of a man that looked much older than Gerard. He had long hair that was pulled back and to the side of his shoulder. He was in a suit with no tie. Frank had a strong feeling it was Bert. There were no pictures of him in the house and the articles he looked at had no pictures either. Still there was something commanding about the portrait that told him he was not wrong. Gerard let out another moan…no, it was a sob. Frank pulled his eyes back from Bert’s portrait to Gerard. He moved so he had a different angle of sight and saw that Gerard was crying. He was still fisting his cock, but it was clearly softening now. Finally Gerard let go of himself and covered his face with his hands.

”Master.”

Frank jumped at hearing Gerard address Bert like that.

”Master, I can’t do this. I can’t make it. I don’t want to go on without you.”

Frank watched as Gerard pulled a rope from the cabinet. He held his breath as Gerard began to create a loop with it. Frank was horrified! Was Gerard about to kill himself? Just as Frank was ready to shout out to him even if it revealed his location, Gerard took the loop and tightened it around his wrists. He crawled over to the bedpost and looped it around the wooded post. He pulled it tight and Frank could see the rope pressing into the soft pale skin. He licked his lips unconsciously as he watched the pale turn to a light red. Gerard made the best effort he could to tie himself to the post and then laid his head down on the bed and sobbed. Frank wasn’t sure what to make of the moment. He stood up and headed back to the crawl space. As he contemplated what he saw he noticed a set of stairs; with his eyes not adjusted earlier he had missed it. He moved over to it and using the light from his phone saw there were three that led to a lower area.

”Curiouser and curiouser,” Frank quoted Alice in Wonderland as he made his way down the steps.

He shined the light on the room and gasped. It was a dungeon. Not in the traditional sense of medieval, but like the clubs that he and Jamia used to go to. There was a rack, Saint Andrew’s Cross, horse, table and the wall was covered with floggers, whips and a trunk was against the far wall. Frank felt like he was floating as he made his way over to the trunk. He licked his lips as he found it not locked. He opened it and saw compartments with all manner of toys.

”Did Bert use these on Gerard?”

”Yes he did.”

Frank jumped as he turned around and saw Mikey standing on the stairs.

”I…”

”Come, Frank, let’s talk.”

Mikey turned and left the room heading back the way Frank came. Frank reluctantly followed him. They left the room from a door that Frank missed earlier. He really missed a lot. Mikey led him down from the second floor to the first and into the kitchen. He pointed to a chair that had a cup of coffee in front of it. Frank sat down and waited. Mikey say down across from him with his own cup. He took a sip and then cleared his throat.

”I would like…if I may…to tell you a story.”


	4. It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's A Lifestyle Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Mikey, that lifestyle is give and take. At least if it is done right. Gerard has to fully agree to me being his master or it is a no go for me.”
> 
> ”So ask him then.”
> 
> ”It is not that easy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> It's the 8th and you know what that means right? EBT refill! Oh wait, no, new chapter for you guys! ^0^
> 
> So Frank has his talk with Mikey and learns more about Bert.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Frank sat across from Mikey as he listened to the story he was being told. This was not how he envisioned his first meeting with the elusive younger brother of the household.

”Frank? Are you listening?”

”Yeah, it’s just…man, this is not how I wanted to meet you.”

”You mean me catching you spying on my brother?”

”Yes and I mean NO! I mean…ugh, what the fuck is wrong with handshakes and shit like that?”

Mikey quirked an eyebrow at the boy before him and then held his hand out.

”Hi, I’m Mikey.”

Frank looked at the hand and shook it.

”Hi, I’m Frank…the guy you caught peeping at your brother.”

Mikey looked at Frank and began to laugh.

”Okay so now that we know each other properly, let’s get back to my story.”

”Right, so Gerard was a mess huh?”

”Yeah, he was pretty wrecked. Drinking and even drugs. I never want to see him that bad again. That’s why I was grateful when he met Bert. He seemed really good for Gerard and I saw almost an immediate change and improvement.”

”You didn’t know why did you?”

”Well not right away no. I unfortunately stumbled upon them in the middle of a scene. It was embarrassing to say the least for Gee, but I tried to be as much of a grown up as I could back then and sat down and listened to them. The relationship sounded fully consensual and Bert was careful to mind Gerard’s soft and hard limits. It seemed like everything was good.”

”So what happened with Bert? I mean 28?”

”It was apparently a heart defect that ran in his family. As far back as they could trace the men all had weak hearts. Some managed to survive their first attack, but Bert didn’t. It was sudden and non violent, but…Gerard was…with him at the time.”

Frank’s eyes went wide as he realized what Mikey meant. Gerard was…

”I can’t imagine what that would have been like.”

”I heard Gerard screaming from outside. I ran in and had to roll Bert off…and out of him. Gerard was tied up so he could not even do anything. He was a mess after that. He hid in the room and I was really scared he was going to slip into the same habits that he had when Elena died.”

”And did he?”

”No, he didn’t but it has been three years now and every night he tries some kind of intimacy with himself and fails at it. My room is next to him and I can hear him weeping through the walls. I don’t know what to do since I cannot give him what he needs.”

”Well of course not, I mean no judgement, but you are brothers and unless that is your thing, which again no judgement…”

”But you can.”

Frank was in the middle of taking a sip of his coffee as he trailed off his own sentence. What Mikey said after made him choke on his mouthful of hot liquid.

”Excuse me?”

”Are you alright?”

”No! Did you just ask me to fuck your brother?”

”No, why would I do that?”

”But you just…”

”What I said was that you can give him what he needs.”

”I don’t understand.”

”Frank, I saw your expression when you found Bert’s playroom. You were not bothered at all nor were you disgusted. In fact I would dare say that you were getting turned on by the sight of it.”

Frank was quiet for a moment.

”So what are you asking me to do. Train him? Become his master? That is not a choice that I get to make.”

”I don’t understand.”

”Mikey, that lifestyle is give and take. At least if it is done right. Gerard has to fully agree to me being his master or it is a no go for me.”

”So ask him then.”

”It is not that easy.”

”I don’t think you understand the kind of relationship Gerard and Bert had. I don’t remember Gerard getting choices. All he kept assuring me was that he was in love and that is what mattered.”

Frank wondered if the relationship was healthy after all. He always gave Jamia the power to say no. That’s why they worked so well together. If Gerard was used to being forced, it may not be something that he could handle.

”Here.”

Frank was brought from his thoughts with Mikey handing him a business card.

”What is this?”

”Bert had a business partner that knew what he was into. I don’t know if he was into the lifestyle too, but him and Gerard were good friends. Bert’s death separated them because it was too painful for Gerard, but I bet that he would talk to you.”

Frank looked at the card.

”James Dewees.”

*

*

*

Frank found himself in front of a big building that smelled delicious. Well the building didn’t, but every time the doors opened his mouth would water. Frank walked up the stairs and opened the door. He walked to the reception area.

”Can I help you?”

”Yes, I uh have…an appointment I guess?”

”Name?”

”Frank Iero?”

”Oh yes, Mr. Iero. Mr. Dewees is waiting for you. Please follow me.”

Frank got up and watched as the strawberry blonde walked down the hall in front of him. They entered the elevator at the end of the corridor. As they were riding up, Frank noticed that the man had cuffs on. He knew what that could mean in his circle, but he didn’t want to assume.

”It’s easier to explain than the marks.”

Frank jumped and moved his gaze from the cuffs to the man’s face. He was smiling.

”Sorry I didn’t want to assume.”

”It’s alright. I could tell that it was a different kind of curiosity.”

The man held his hand out to Frank.

”I’m Patrick.”

”Nice to meet you. So do you play privately or publicly?”

”I do both, but I do belong to a club, have for a few years now.”

”Nice. I haven’t really looked yet for a place. I had one back in Jersey that my sub and I went to.”

”Either you are older than you look or you had great fake IDs.”

Frank laughed and pulled out his wallet.

”I had a fake, but even when I was busted I had become such a good face there that the owner didn’t mind. He said I was a better master than some double my age.”

”So you prefer master to dom?”

”As a title yes, but I do also dom.”

”Good to know.”

There was a lilt in the man’s voice and Frank was sure he was being flirtatious. Guess his age didn’t scare the man away.

”So, do you have a sub currently?”

”I do not.”

”Are you interested in playing?”

Yup, definitely flirting. Frank decided to test the waters a bit. He looked away from Patrick at the lit numbers above the elevator doors.

”That depends, what kind of play are we talking?”

Frank heard the man’s voice hitch and he knew he had him. Now he looked back but his expression was different. It was harder and matched the change in his voice. The sight that greeted him was pleasing. The man had slipped to his knees and placed his hands behind his back. Frank stepped over and ran a hand through the man’s hair eliciting almost a purr from him.

”Whatever kind you want, Sir.”

”I do like the sound of that. Give me your phone number and I will call you.”

Frank handed his phone over and Patrick put his contact information in.

”I also added the website of the club for you to check out, Sir.”

”I do like a sub that thinks ahead.”

Frank took his phone back with his free hand. He quickly made a call and heard Patrick’s phone ring. Satisfied with that he tightened his hand in the sub’s hair and pulled on it forcing the man’s head up. Patrick whimpered.

”But do not forget who is the Master.”

”Yes Sir, sorry, Sir.”

”Good.”

Frank let go of Patrick’s hair.

”You may get up. We are almost there.”

Patrick nodded and rose. The scene was over and Frank relaxed.

”Impressive.”

”Thanks, you aren’t bad yourself. I will admit I thought you were older and just looked younger.”

”Nope the opposite. Hope it’s alright?”

”Are you kidding? A younger Dom is such a turn on! I will have to fight them away at the club!”

Frank laughed as the doors opened and they arrived. The two men left the enclosed box and made their way down a more ornate corridor.

”So, I was surprised to see involvement in the food industry. I had thought that McCracken was more of a software business.”

”Oh no, the company has many industries that it is involved in, but for the longest time Mr. McCracken was fully in charge. When he took on partners, he remained with the original part of the company, but over saw everyone else. However when the food industry was brought in, he had limited knowledge of it. A friend recommended Mr. Dewees to him and after working with him for a short time, Mr. McCracken made him a partner.”

”How many partners are there?”

”Four, not including McCracken. Mr. Dewees, Mr. Allman, Mr. Howard and Mr. Havok. They were all good friends of Mr. McCracken too.”

”Wow, it is rare to hear they all get along especially after his death.”

”They sort of banded together. They invited Mr. McCracken’s widow, but he…” Patrick trailed off as they reached the office doors. ”Well I will leave you to conduct your business with Mr. Dewees. I do look forward to your call though…Sir.”

Frank slipped a hand around the back of the older man’s neck. He felt Patrick’s breath hitch.

”Yes and you will wait like an obedient sub won’t you?”

”For as long as it takes.”

”Good.”

Frank released him and the turned back to the door. He knocked three times.

”Enter.”

Frank gave a last look to Patrick and then opened the door and entered the office.


	5. Master Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”M-Master…”
> 
> ”Yes?”
> 
> ”I n-need…”
> 
> ”What? What is it you need. You need more?”
> 
> ”N-No, I neeeeeed…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So summer is coming and I will have more free time to write. That being said, there will be an increase on all my writing including this fic. For at least the next three months I am hoping to get at least two chapters of this up a month and they promise to be decently long ones too now that I have a direction to fully move in! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Frank walked up the path to the house. He thought about everything that he learned today and it was more than he ever thought he would. Gerard was more of a mess than Frank could have guessed. He was angry at a dead man for leaving his sub in such a state. Although it was stupid to believe that he did it on purpose, still, since life can be short, you should make the most of every lesson. He would have to carefully think this out before he acted in any form.

”Welcome home Frank.”

Frank looked up and saw the object of his thoughts in front of him. Gerard was acting so normal, like this has been the main part of his life all this time, but now Frank knew it was a façade. A lie that Gerard remained in, in order to survive. What Frank knew that Gerard didn’t though is that instead of surviving, it was slowly killing him.

”Hey Gerard.”

”Did you have a good day?”

”I did, thank you.”

”Good.”

The conversation was bland and perfectionate. Neither side giving anything extra and it grated on Frank. He needed to get away and quickly. He went to his room without another word and lay on his bed. He pulled out his phone and looked at it. He opened his contacts and pulled up Patrick’s number. It had been less than 24 hours, but he needed release or he was going to do something that he will regret. He tapped the button and listened to the ringing on the other side. A click let him know he was connected and two words floated from where the voice came from to his ear.

”Yes Sir?”

*

*

*

The place was not what Frank expected it to be. He was used to large clubs in the city, but still it had a certain charm. The place amusingly named Chainz was located in the basement of one of the buildings in town. He wondered if they ever got anyone who thought they were a night club with a name like that. Still as soon as you walked down the stairs and saw what the neon entrance illuminated you did not question what kind of place it was. Although Patrick had a membership, Frank still insisted on paying for him. Doms often paid for the subs they arrived with. It was another form of ownership. They were given bracelets that let others know they arrived together as a set. It didn’t mean that neither could play with someone else, but that at the end they belonged with each other. Frank did not dress up in anything overly extravagant for his first time. He wore black leather pants and a black leather vest under his jacket. He had on boots with buckles and chains. Patrick though was dressed as every doms dream. He had on a tight pair of shorts that were mech except for the front, which was leather with a zipper. He wore a mech top and had on a leather collar with several rings, but a prominent D ring in the front. This is what was revealed to Frank when Patrick took off his trench coat. Frank couldn’t help, but stare.

”I hope this outfit pleases you Sir.”

”It does indeed. You will be the envy of all the subs here.”

”Then I have done well for you?”

”You have and you will be rewarded for your efforts.”

”I am most pleased Sir, thank you.”

”While we are here, you may call me Master is you choose to. I can see the struggle in your eyes.”

”Thank you Master, it has been difficult.”

They crossed through the door to the main common area. This is where food and drinks, no alcohol, was laid out for them to enjoy before they went to play. Here for the most part all were equal. There were normal conversations and play dates arranged. Subs who were not 24/7 could move and speak as they pleased. It was relaxing and Frank appreciated it. He and Patrick grabbed something to eat and sat down, although Patrick preferred to remain on the floor.

”In truth I was surprised you called me so quickly. I was honestly thinking that you would let me stew for a bit.”

Patrick pulled a grape off the small bunch that he was eating and popped it in his mouth.

”I was going to, but something happened this afternoon that…”

”You needed release from.”

Frank looked down at Patrick impressed.

”You are very good at picking up signals.”

”My last Master said I had a gift for it, although he did not like it. He felt like it was being second guessed and he took that at a form of control.”

”He was stupid then for a sub that knows what the Master wants before he is told is a good thing and ensures that the sub does not get punished as much.”

Patrick looked away from Frank.

”I think that is why he did not like it.”

Frank leaned down and touched the shell of Patrick’s ear making the older man shiver.

”Then he was not worthy of you.”

Patrick turned back with wide eyes. He had not been spoken to like that in a long time in this form. Someone that thought he was worthy of respect and care. Patrick didn’t realize he was crying till Frank wiped a tear away and brought the finger to his mouth tasting the salty fluid.

”Sweet and only slightly salty like you.”

”Master.”

”Come, let’s finish eating and discuss what you would like to get out of tonight.”

”But I thought I was here for you?”

”We are here for both of us.”

Patrick eyes were shining with his tears, but with something more as well.

”Yes Master.”

Frank just smiled down and then went back to his own food. Tonight would be interesting indeed.

*

*

*

”Can you take more?”

”Y-Y-Yes M-Master.”

Frank smiled pleased at how the evening had gone. They started out slow getting a feel for each other as Frank used the St. Andrew cross and introduced his sub to this flogging technique. Then it was to the standing wooden frame where Frank had Patrick’s arms and legs spread apart and he assaulted both sides of him. Now finally Patrick was on he wax table taking the fire play as well as the wax play and Frank was immensely impressed. Patrick looked beautiful gasping and writhing as the black and red wax danced across his pale skin. Frank looked down at the cock ring that was applied over three hours ago. Patrick was red and swollen and ready to explode. Frank was trying to decide how and when to let it happen.

”M-Master…”

”Yes?”

”I n-need…”

”What? What is it you need. You need more?”

”N-No, I neeeeeed…”

Frank knew that Patrick was at his limit.

”Give me another fifteen minutes and then you may have your release.”

Frank decided what he wanted the final act to be. He helped Patrick off the table and moved him to the exposure bench. He strapped his legs to the wooden bars that jut into the air. This left Patrick open to anything below. Frank went in the bag Patrick brought with him and pulled out one of Patrick’s plugs. This was the first time he decided to use one of the toys.

”I have one of your favorite plugs Patrick. I am going to pull off the cock ring and put it inside you, but you cannot cum do you understand?”

Patrick moaned his agreement and everything and Frank slicked up the plug. He then leaned in and pulled the cock ring off at the same time easing the plug in. Patrick groaned at the release and being filled at the same time. He pulled at the bindings, but not cause he wanted to escape. He was super sensitive to everything happening to him. Frank looked at the clock as he pushed the button on the bottom of the plug and the vibrations began. Tears started to leak from Patrick’s eyes and Frank walked over and crouched down placing a soothing hand on his brow.

”Doing so good, being so good for me. Gonna let you cum soon. You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

”Yes, p-please…”

”Just a few moment minutes. You can take it right?”

Patrick shook and nodded and Frank began a mental countdown as he reached over and pulled on the rings on Patrick’s nipples. They were red still from the play they endured earlier, but there was no break in the skin so Patrick was still alright. Frank ran a hand up and down Patrick’s chest lightly adding to the sensations. Patrick’s cock was twitching so much from his exertion not to cum. Then the hand on the clock hit where he wanted it to. Frank got up and walked back over between Patrick’s legs. He placed a hand against the plug and pressed hard on it twisting it.

”Cum for me.”

The vibrations, the pressure, the wait, and the over stimulation hit Patrick all at once and he screamed as his cock erupted in a flow of white streams arching high enough to hit Patrick in the chin and stripe his chest. When his orgasm was over he lay there nearly passed out from the ecstasy. Frank undid the braces and gently picked Patrick up. Despite him being not much bigger than Patrick, he was stronger. He carried him to the after care room and wrapped him in a blanket. Someone went to the mini fridge and brought a box of apple juice and mini cookies. Frank held the cookies to Patrick’s lips as he took on in. He then popped the straw in the box and placed it in Patrick’s mouth.

”Drink for me.”

Patrick obeyed and took a few sips. He then passed out in Frank’s arms.

*

*

*

Gerard was sitting in his room reading when he heard the door open. He looked at the clock and saw how late it was.

”Who could be coming in that late?”

Gerard muttered to himself as he slipped his robe on and headed out to find out. A light was coming from the fridge dim enough to be the refrigerator. Gerard walked in ready to speak when the words fell from his mouth. Frank was standing with the door open bathed in the light drinking water. He must have been truly thirst because he was drinking so fast that the water was escaping his mouth and falling down the sides of his mouth to his leather covered chest. Also the moans that were coming from Frank and the way his eyes fluttered while they were closed would make someone think something else was going on instead of simple thirst stating. Gerard mouth began to water as he watched Frank’s muscles flex as he tipped the jug he was drinking from back further. The tightness of his leather pants were not missed by the older man either. When the jug was completely empty Frank brought his face down and removed the plastic container as he wiped his mouth with his arm. It was only then that he noticed Gerard.

”Hey. Sorry, I finished off the jug of water. There wasn’t much left and I was pretty thirsty.”

”Th-That’s okay. I was just wondering w-who was making noise at night.”

”Oh, did I wake you?”

”N-No I was reading.”

”Oh good. Well I should get to bed, I do have class in the morning.”

Frank put the jug in recycling after closing the door. He walked toward Gerard and watched as the older man moved to the side of the doorway.

”Well good night Gerard.”

”Night Frank.”

Frank could not mistake the sniff that Gerard made as he passed. He knew he still smelled like the sweat from his exertion at the club. He was going to shower after he got the drink. This amused him so he decided to play it up a bit.

”Oh Gerard, I was wondering if you had a bottle of shampoo I could borrow. I ran out yesterday and meant to buy some, but got…distracted by something.”

Frank did a pause after the word looking up at the red head.

”Oh…sure, I h-have one in my room.”

”Great, well then I’ll follow you.”

Gerard slipped away from Frank and Frank watched the natural swing in the man’s hips as he followed close behind. They both entered Gerard’s room which was one of two that had it’s own bathroom, the other being his brother’s. Frank thought about following him, but instead sat on Gerard’s bed to spread around a bit. He leaned back a bit letting his hips jut out as he waited.

”Here you are…”

Gerard’s mouth went dry when he saw Frank half laying on his bed. He forced himself not to lick his lips. Frank looked so good in the outfit he was sporting. It made him think of…no, he shook it off quickly.

”Thanks.”

Frank reached out to grab the bottle making their hands brush. He felt the tremor from the elder’s body, but ignored it. He stood up so that he had taken up all of Gerard’s personal space.

”N-No problem.”

Gerard cursed his stuttering.

”So were you at a club or something?”

Frank smirked a bit as he moved away from Gerard noticing he was inhaled once more.

”Something like that. You could say I was working out a bit.”

”In that?”

Gerard covered his mouth quickly. Frank raised an eyebrow at him.

”Best outfit for this type of work out. Trust me.”

Frank flexed his back as he headed out the door.

”Night Gerard and thanks again.”

Gerard could not say anything for all the thoughts that he had swirling around in his head right now could get him in so much trouble if he uttered one of them. As soon as Frank was gone, Gerard all but slammed his door shut and ripped his robe open getting his hand on his cock. He fell to his knees on the floor and forward face first on his bed. He could smell where Frank was sitting and it was intoxicating. He gripped his cock hard as he took in deep breaths of the scent that reeked of sweat and pheromones, and made him moan and pant.

”Fuck Frankie.”

* * *

”Fuck Frankie.”

Frank was pleased as he peered at Gerard through the floor of the hidden room. Once he left he ran up the stairs and right to the door. He no longer had to be as quiet since he had Mikey’s blessing to try and help his brother. He loved hearing the desperate pleas and cried from the lost sub. It was good to see that he was so affected by him and his scent. It may not be as hard as he thought to retrain Gerard. From what he learned from James, who had full knowledge of Gerard and Robert’s lifestyle, Gerard was easily molded. It was this reason that he realized it was better that Gerard turned down the proposal to be part of the company. Any one of the partners could have taken him and used him, broke him, and left him worse than he already was. James knew that Frank wouldn’t do that. He trusted him like Mikey did and Frank was not about to betray that trust. He watched as Gerard’s cried escalated till he was cumming and sobbing out Frank’s name at the same time. The red head passed out in that position and Frank took that moment to leave and plan out his next move.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates, sneak peeks, cover art, and questions, you can follow me @momijineyuki


End file.
